


Fanart for "The Lonely and The Strange"

by lisa999



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa999/pseuds/lisa999





	Fanart for "The Lonely and The Strange"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts), [Fireflydown (Hyperballad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).



The first fanart i dared to finish and post inspired by a wonderful story, with such a great pairing


End file.
